Avatar: After Ozai's Riegn
by PurpleSingingDragon
Summary: Ozai has accomplishes his mission of creating a world born from ashes. The avatar never came to the rescue. Zuko had left the fire nation when he figured out what his father had been planning. Katara, Sokka, and Suki are now in their 20's and Katara is married to Zuko. They live on an Air nomad island untouched. Something happens to Katara that will change everything, forever.


Chapter 1

I gaze out the glass watching the same river flow by, as i have for many years. The currents rush by, eager to be somewhere. I emerge from my house and move toward the water. I reach the edge where land ends. I place my hand on surface the water and feel the rush of the current brush past me. I lift my hand from the water and it follows, My movements become fluid and the water flows with me. I stop and bring the water to the palm of my hand, a small orbs floats four inches above my palm. I bring my vacant hand to the water and stretch it out, again i begin moving as the water follows. In a movement I freeze the water and it turns to ice dropping to the ground. I shout in anger. Why can i never control ice? I lift my hand slowly in the direction of the ice, keeping my focus on it, the ice ascends from the ground. I feel accomplished. I reform the ice into shards. I begin to shake violently. What the...? I lose control of the shards and they take a life of their own. They rapidly fly around me, three come in contact with my skin. The pain is bearable, I've experienced in much worse.

I touch each wound, One on my left leg, the second one on my left breast below my heart, and the last one on my right palm. I feel a burning sensation in the cut on my breast, below my heart, almost as if it is on fire. I scratch at the pain. Then I feel wind, my hair and cloths are not moving. Strange. The wind enters the cut and flows through my body. I feel light, bubbly. Then it dies down, Blood seeps from the last cut like mud. I feel power from the cut on my leg course through my body and to each wound. Blood starts pouring from the cuts. The blood floats into the air, eye-level with me. What the? My hand reaches toward the blood but before i can touch it They form three orbs, then one by one they form into images and Illuminate three different colors. The blood orb on the left shines a bright red, it creates the image of fire. It reforms back to a thin line of blood and flows into the cut on my breast, the cut heals and disappears leaving a warm feeling and the scent of burning oak wood. The Blood orb in the middle, directly in front of me glows a grassy green, it creates the image of grass. As did the first orb, it reforms back into a thin line of blood and flows into the cut on my left leg, the cut heals and leaves me a feeling of power and the scent of grassy meadows. The orb to my right glows a bright, almost blinding, pure white. It creates an image of three swirls, like wind, as the other two did it reforms back into a thin line of blood and flows into the cut on my right palm. The cut heals, a gust of wind hits me then softens, and leaves a refreshed feeling in my body.

I touch my fingers to where the wounds once were. No blood emerges on my fingers. I stomp hard on the ground, Frustrated What the hell was that about?! In the corner of my vision a rock emerges from the ground, I look over to see it. Struck in awe i bring my hand directly in front of the rock and move my hand, the rocks moves with me. I let it drop to the ground. Did I just? A thought forms in my head, if I can bend earth then why not fire or even air?

Without another thought my arm float up and start circling around me, creating wind shafts. I form a small air bubble that floats above my hand, The air Spiraling in its self. I lightly blow it out of my hand and it dissipates into the air. Amazing. I laugh. Wow! Who knew?! Had I had this ability all along? No that Couldn't be. Then how did this happen?

I close my eyes and imagine a flame burning brightly, spreading throughout my body then, coming together and focusing on my hand. I open my eyes and a flame burns over my hand. I smile. The flame grows as my excitement does. I realize if I do not keep my emotions under control this might turn out badly. I conceal my excitement and the flame dies down. I let it burn out and stand there for a moment. How is this even possible? Should I tell Zuko? No. I won't do that. I'll keep it secrete for now, Until I figure out how this happened. I gaze up into the sky its begging to become dark, I watch the water one last time and move away from it.

I reach the house and walk in. I walk to the Yoga room to find Zuko stretched out on a mat. His beautiful dark black hair, bright red scar covering his left eye, and his strongly built body, had always got to me. He wears water nation cloth. Ever since Fire lord Ozai gained control of the earth, we have been hiding here incognito. The Avatar never came, He or she never showed, the four nations were burned to ashes from Ozai. He gain reign, and I want to change that. This small Island was the only piece of land untouched by Ozai. He attempted to burn this land, but no flames reached it. It is ancient land, One of the Air nomads. Only few fire nation soldiers have come here. None have been able to use their bending, Its as if the island forbids any destructful bending. A peaceful land.

I smile at him and sit down next to him on the mat.

"Hey Sweetie." He leans over and kisses me deeply on the lips.

"Hey" I smile.

"How are your skills developing?" He asks. His eyes dark red, he stares at me with interest. I hesitate a moment.

"Very well. I've developed some new skills." I smile.

"Would you like to demonstrate them?" He asks.

"Maybe some other time. Right now I think I'll sleep. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." I get up and kiss him on the forehead, He smiles at me. I walk to our room and lay on the cot. My eyes heavy from the lack of sleep droop down. I let them close and I fall asleep.

* * *

_I wake to find Zuko laying next to me, Peaceful. Then I notice something, His scar, it's gone. I try to wake him but his eyes do not open, he does not move. I shake him continuously, then scream his name, I look out our window and see flames engulfing the island. I run out side and I bump into something, or someone. Ozai stands in front of me, flames destroying everything behind him. I get into a fighting stance ready for anything. He simply grabs my arm pulling my away from the house. I seem to be paralyzed. He grins wickedly at me._

_"Hello Katara." He points his vacant hand at my house and sets fire to it. __I scream. _

_"ZUKO!" I kick him in the shin and run toward the house, flames quickly spread consuming the house. Before I reach the inside, a wave of stinging heat hits the center of my back. I scream in excruciating pain and fall to the ground shaking. Ozai walks to me._

_"We have finally found the Avatar." His wicked grin grows wider. I whimper. We?_

_"I'm not... the... Avatar" I barely say. In pain I bring water to my back, I scream once more. Ozai laughs. Zuko walk out of the house smiling wickedly. I stare at him in shock. He kneel's before his father and bows his head._

_"You have done well son." Zuko stands and walks over to me. He kneel's on one knee and put his hand on my heart. He smiles then speaks._

_"I never Loved you." I feel heat rush to my heart. I do not know if it is emotion, Or fire. Maybe both. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, I fall to the ground. I breath one last time saying,_

_"I'm not the Ava..."_

* * *

I wake up screaming. Zuko jumps awake. He looks at me and quickly hugs me. He places his hand on my shoulders and forces me too look at him. He scar is there. I sigh. It was just a dream. I sigh, still freaked out.

"What? What is it? What's wrong honey?" His eyes calm me. "Are you okay?" He hugs me again. He lifts his hand to move a piece of hair out of my face, he rests his hand on my cheek, I bring my shaking hand up to his. I rest my head on his hand, calming myself.

"Just a bad dream. I love you." I look into his eyes, They sparkle deep red. He knows it is more than that, but he nods and kisses my forehead, and caresses my cheek.

"If you have it again, talk to me love. I'm here for you. I love you." He brings his lips to mine and kisses me softly. I feel a sinking feeling, What if he doesn't? What if he is pretending. I push the thought from my mind. It was just a dream, it would never happen. He lays back down, I do as well. I do not sleep.


End file.
